Long Time No See, Eh?
by HeatedTemptress
Summary: Post HBP Ginny has her own place and leads a successful life on her own! But, when a faded photograph reminds her of her first love, she knows she has to see him. What good can come out of a Weasley and a Potter? Dumbledore is alive in here!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter one : Old Memories

Ginny Weasley sat up in her bed. She hadn't been sleeping but looking through scrapbooks of her old days at school. She sighed, remembering everything. _Hogwarts was so much fun, I miss it so much_, she thought to herself. She opened a book labeled **3rd Year in School.** Immediately she saw a picture of her and her fellow Gryffindor friends. As usual the pictures were moving. Hermione was smiling and waving, Ron was looking very sheepish, and his cheeks were a very lovely shade of pink. She laughed slightly as she remembered how much Ron cared for Hermione. Neville Longbottom was sitting next to Hermione waving at Ginny from the picture. Then, in the right of the picture, she saw Harry Potter and herself, Harry's arm was draped on her shoulder and Ginny's around his waist. They were laughing and being silly. Ginny blushed in the darkness of her bedroom. She suddenly remembered everything of her third year at Hogwarts. She was always fond of Harry, although he was a year older and was her brother Ron's best friend, Ginny was taken with him from day one.

She sighed again as she remembered his striking green eyes, and messy jet black hair. She was always in love with his looks, and his attitude all together. If anything he had made an excellent Gryffindor.

She tried to remember everything about Harry, but found she couldn't remember where he was living at the moment. She recalled how he had worked so hard to become an aurorer, receiving decent grades in all his classes and then going off to training. Tomorrow she would be visiting Hermione she would ask her about Harry then. She closed the book and took it to its shelf. She checked her clock and saw that it was very early, nearly 6 in the morning! She was meeting Hermione for lunch at 12. She ran for the bathroom and turned the shower on, allowing the water to run a bit so it would be hot. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed her own facial features. She frowned to herself. She had dark marks under her eyes from lack of sleep. She would definitely have to use some of Hermione's Cover-up Magic Make-up. She had gotten it a year before and hadn't had a good reason to use until now. She then, striped out of her pajamas and jumped into her shower.

By 12-o-clock Ginny looked well enough to meet her friend. They were going to lunch at a new place in Diagon Alley called Laurence's. Ginny locked the door to her flat and with a loud "pop" she apparated to Diagon Alley. When she arrived, she spotted Hermione, who was, very well dressed in very fashionable clothes. They screamed and ran to each other. They hugged and laughed.

"Ginny oh it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" Hermione exclaimed in happiness.

"Hermione you look great! Good lord, what size is that skirt! You look so thin! You'll have to tell me your secret over lunch!" Ginny squealed. The two walked into the new restaurant arm in arm to be waited upon by the hostess.

As soon as they sat down and had ordered their food, Hermione's treat, the two began their conversation. "So Hermione, tell me everything. What's new with you?" Ginny questioned. "Oh well, I want to show you something, it's really gorgeous, and I love it," Hermione said grinning. She leaned forward and put her hands in Ginny's. At first Ginny didn't understand until her eyes fell on Hermione's left hand. Her eyes nearly popped out, gleaming in the light of the restaurant's lamps was a very beautiful diamond, set in a band of white gold. The one middle diamond which had to have been at least 2 karats was surrounded on the sides with about 4 others that were smaller. Ginny squealed with excitement, "HERMIONE! Oh my lord, that is beautiful! Oh my-wow! Oh Hermione I'm so happy for you! Who's the lucky guy?" Hermione grinned, and then stopped. Her brain was working on a good answer. "Gin, well, I know you won't ever believe this, I couldn't believe it when we started dating, but Gin, Draco proposed about a month ago!" Ginny was absolutely speechless. "Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY?" She was shocked. "When did you two start dating?" Hermione was relieved that Ginny wasn't upset. "Well, after school I was out in the market shopping. Well who should I happen to run into but Draco. We decided to meet up later at the Leaky Cauldron, Just to catch up on old times, and that's when the sparks flew. We have been dating ever since and he just proposed! Oh Gin, please say you're happy!" Hermione smiled at Ginny. "All I have to say is, when's the wedding! Oh how could I not be happy for you! It is a bit odd though, I mean, you and..and…._Malfoy_ but I'll accept it." Ginny replied. Hermione practically flew over the table just to hug Ginny. The girls hugged and then their food arrived. They ate happily just catching up on old times when Ginny remembered what she wanted to talk about.

"Oh! Hermione, do you still keep in touch with Harry?" She inquired. Hermione stopped moving, but then took a bite of asparagus. "Well Gin, of course I do, we were best friends in school. Why do you ask?"

Ginny blushed slightly. "Well, I'd been wondering where he went off to, and how his life is going. I was going to plan a get together for the four of us. So we could, you know, catch up on old times and clear up the new." Hermione smiled, and took another bite of food. "Gin, what got you started on Harry? If you want I'll write his address out, you could owl him if you want." Hermione stared quizzically at Ginny. "Oh well of course I want it! I was just wanting to see him and the group back together again." Hermione took a quill from her purse and a napkin from the table. She quickly scribbled out Harry's name and address and passed the napkin to Ginny. Ginny smiled and nodded and put it in her back pocket. The two ate the rest of their lunch talking of Hermione's wedding.

As soon as the girls had finished lunch, they walked outside into busy street of Diagon Alley. They promised to write and schedule another lunch, in which of course, Draco would be accompanying Hermione. They hugged once more, and then, the youngest Weasley apparated back to her flat, to find an owl waiting at her window. But this was no ordinary owl, it was snow white with larger amber eyes.

\m/ O.o \m/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : An Unexpected Delivery

Ginny Squealed and ran to open her window for the familiar bird. "Hedwig! Hello there!" She exclaimed, startled to see the bird really. The owl flew around the room twice before landing on Ginny's couch. She rushed over to the out stretched leg of the bird to untie the parchment that was secured there. She patted Hedwig's head gently and gave her a treat, and opened the letter as the owl hooted softly. She sat down and read the letter with a pounding heart:

Dear Ginny,

Well hello there! It's been a while since we last talked hasn't it? Well, I was up last night. Remembering on how we used to hang out a lot and I realized that I am still in touch with 'Mione and Ron, but not you! I thought this to be absurd so I fancied writing you. I got your address from your brother, Ron. I just figured I'd write you to say hi and that I was thinking of you…and the rest of the group. But I must go, I have urgent business to attend to but I hope to hear from you. I'm sorry this was short. I hope Hedwig found you well enough.

Your Friend,

Harry Potter

Ginny's heart skipped a beat as she read the letter through two more times. Harry had written, Harry Potter! She didn't come out of her daze until Hedwig softly hooted in her direction. Ginny jumped out of her stupor and quickly ran to the kitchen, leaving Hedwig dazed at the sight of her running so fast. Ginny frantically searched the room for a quill and a bit of paper to write him back with.

Dear Harry,

It **w**as so good to hear from you. It **w**as just earlier that Hermione and I **w**ere talking of you at lunch! Last night I sat up looking over my past years at Hogwarts and came across a picture of my third year. We were all there. I'm going to buy a frame for it. I'm glad you wrote me, I've really missed you over the years. I am planning a get together for the old gang again, and it would be wonderful if you make it. This Saturday here at my flat. I'll give you directions.

She quickly scribbled out her directions to her house for Harry to come, and continued to write.

I so hope you can come! It would be wonderful to see you. Um, thanks for writing, but I must go, owl me back if you can, Hope to see you on Saturday!

Love,

Ginny Weasley

She quickly secured the message to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly until she was out of sight. She sighed as she headed back to her kitchen slowly. She glanced at her clock, it read only 4:30. _My it does feel later than what is truly is._ She thought to herself. She sauntered into her living room and grabbed her favorite book and relaxed onto her overstuffed but fashionable couch. Her reading was interrupted as a loud pop sounded through her flat causing her to jump and drop her book. She looked about only to find her brother Ron standing in the doorway, eating an apple. She glared in his direction.

"'Ello Ginerva, 'ow's it been? He asked through his mouthful of apple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : The Reunion

"What do you think you are doing, Ron!" She yelled at him, not quite sure why she was yelling. She stood up and folded her arms across her chest. Taking another bite from his apple, he replied, "Just, _popping_ in for a little visit, and what kind of welcome is that? Where is the, 'Ello Ron, 'ow are you..nice to see you too?" She couldn't help but smile. She hugged her brother and invited him to sit down. She wanted to tell him of her letter from Harry.

"And so I quickly invited him over this Saturday for a little get together with you, Hermione, and me. What do you think?" She attentively asker him. He chewed on a bit of apple and cocked his to the side. He came out with his opinion, "Gin, you still like him don't you? It shows, I mean look at you, you're practically glowing." She blushed, her skin color now matched perfectly with her blazing red hair. She turned away and softly said, "R..Ron, what makes you think that. It was years ago that I liked Harry. Besides, he's got his own life now!"

Ron just smiled. "Ginny, I'm your big brother, I can tell these things about you." Ginny stared at her brother in amazement.

"I'm sorry Ron, I guess I never really let it go, I always loved him you know. I miss him is all." Ron Weasley hugged his little sister.

"Don't worry Gin, you'll see him on Saturday, I'll make sure he's here…but I have to go, it's my lunch break, I have to get back to those grimy little twits Dumbledore calls students. See ya on Saturday." He stood and hugged Ginny once more, and smiled. A loud pop was heard, and he was gone. Ginny sighed; she couldn't even hide her feeling from her own brother. What was she going to do with herself? She walked into the kitchen and opened her fridgerater looking for something to eat for dinner. She took out eggs and cheese, and went to her pantry for the pan cake batter. She was going to have breakfast for dinner. She busied herself thinking of Saturday, and prepared her meal.

When Saturday arrived, Ginny was frantically searching her closet for something to wear. She had found a really cute skirt, but couldn't find the right top. She was haphazardly throwing things around her room. Finally she found it. A tight green shirt that cut low in the front. She eyed herself in the mirror, she didn't look that bad. Her skirt came to the right length, just to the middle of her thigh, and her shirt fit comfortably while a little revealing, didn't reveal too much. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her legs looked perfect. She had spent countless minutes out in the sun just to perfect her complexion. She through on some flip-flop sandals and decided to paint her toe nails last minute. (They ended up being green to match her shirt) She turned on the radio the exact same time she heard a knock at her door. She opened it finding Ron her landing. "Ron, why didn't you just apparate in?" she asked. She opened the door and let him into her flat.

"I didn't want to sneak up on you, you know, incase you were I dunno, changing you're shirt," he said casually. A loud pop sounded and Ginny found her self looking at Hermione and Draco.

"Ginny! We're here!" Hermione cried hugging Ginny tightly. Ginny glanced in Draco's direction, and shook his hand. Ron was furious how ever. He stood and extracted his wand from his pocket.

"What the bloody hell is he here for?" He cried aiming his wand at Draco's head.

"RON NO! Draco's with me!" Hermione screamed. She stood in front of her fiancé bodly.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron asked incredulously. After explaining five times what was going on, Ron had gotten the point. He wasn't all too pleased with it, but he didn't say a word about it afterwards. Ginny glanced nervously at her clock, wondering where Harry would be, he said that he would be here, but he was 30 minutes late! Ginny went to the kitchen and had a drink. She nearly fell out of her chair when a loud pop was heard..Harry Potter was in her kitchen.

"'Ello Ginny, long time no see."

m/ O.o m/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four : A new Beginning

"Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you," Ginny breathed, and turned away to hide her reddening face. Harry smiled and walked around to look at Ginny fully. He noticed her half empty bottle.

"Drink much, Gin?" He asked smiling. Ginny smiled, she looked at Harry.

"I was nervous, you were late, and I, well, I don't know, it seemed like a good idea." Harry chuckled; he picked up the bottle and swigged the rest down. He sat down next to Ginny and hugged her. Ginny felt weak in his arms, it had been so long since Harry had hugged her, she really missed it. She sighed in Harry's arms. Nothing had ever felt so good in her life.

Harry wrapped his arms around her; He buried his face into her red hair. He hadn't seen her in years, and he wondered how he had ever gotten along without at least being able to say hi. He smiled into her hair, smelling the scent of her shampoo. It was coconut, he liked it. He laughed, and caused Ginny to pull away, Harry wished he hadn't have laughed. "What's funny?" She asked, arching one of her eyebrows. Harry smiled and told her about her hair smelling like coconuts, which sent the pair into fits of laughter and giggles. Ginny stood and got two more butter beers from the fridge. She handed one to Harry and the two sat talking for what seemed like hours. But Harry was interrupted-

"So then, after I passed my tests—""

-by a loud crash, and they heard her front door being wrenched open and slammed shut, followed by the sound of Hermione sobbing. The pair dropped their drinks and ran to the living room.

They found a lamp in pieces on the floor; Draco was standing up, breathing heavy, and red in the face. Hermione sat in the middle of the room sobbing her heart out. The pair ran to Hermione's side and carried her to the couch. "Hermione, what in Merlin's name happened in here, where has Ron gone?" Ginny asked quizzically. Harry went to the door and looked down the hallway, Ron was no where to be seen. He walked back to hear the beginning of Hermione's story.

"Everything was going so well, Then Ron made a comment about Dracos' father being put away in Azkaban, and Draco asked him not to speak about it. Ron got mad and stood up; he told Draco to just face it, that he was following in his father's footsteps. They started arguing, and then Ron left. But not before throwing Ginny's lamp at Draco's head." Hermione got the last part out and began to cry. Draco came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione Granger, you are the world to me, I love you so much." He held her hands in his. He wiped her tears away, and looked at Harry. "Harry, didn't know you were here, erm..How's it been?' he asked. Harry frowned, and then smiled. He shook Malfoy's hand and told him it was great, and that he missed the old days. Draco stood up, and scooped Hermione up as well. "I think we should go, this night has upset my girl just a bit, it was nice seeing you Ginny, Harry, have a good one." Hermione engulfed Harry in a hug, nearly suffocating him. "Harry, it was good to see you, even if it was only for a minute or two. I'll see you in a day or two." She squeezed him once more and departed with Malfoy.

Ginny sat back on her couch and sighed heavily. Harry sat next to her gently. She closed her eyes and frowned. "What's wrong Gin?" She turned towards him,

"My neck, it is killing me, to much stress...Some how I knew this would happen. I never should have even thought for a moment that it would turn out all happy." She buried her face in her hands and sighed again. Harry turned her around and brushed her hair off of her neck and gently began massaging it for her.

"Harry, where've you been for the past few years, I've missed you," Ginny asked, causing Harry to pause for a moment. He continued,

"Ginny, I've been training to be an aurorer, I've been all over Europe, and I've traveled to America." Ginny sighed, and turned around to face Harry and smiled.

"I've always wanted to go to America, just to see the sites, and maybe have a clean slate, restart my life with strangers."

Harry held his hand over Ginny's cheek and softly whispered into her ear, "I could take you there." The closeness of his breath sent a chill down Ginny's spine, but she liked it,

"I'd like that Harry," she whispered back. He looked into her bright brown eyes, and she gazed softly into his green ones. He leaned in slowly, and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny's mind whirred a million times faster then the speed of light. She pulled back from Harry, breathing heavy. _Harry just kissed me, ME, I've waited so long for this to happen!_ She thought to herself. Ginny leaned into Harry again for a second kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and Ginny pulled hers around his neck. The two stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity, that is until Ginny's phone rang, causing the two to jump. Ginny blushed, "I should probably get that." She walked to her phone stumbling a little bit and answered the phone with a jerk, "Hello!"

"Hi mum….I'm fine and you?...Good good….Really? Tell him he was over reacting a bit. He missed a good chance to see Harry….Yes he's here…MOTHER!" She laughed and turned away from Harry smiling, "Yes mum, he's still here, but it's not a good time right now….no….no….MUM! How could you even think like that?...No, we're catching up…yes…..yes…..alright, I'll tell him you said you, yes yes….love you to, bye now." She hung up her phone and set it on the receiver. She gingerly walked back over to the couch and sat next to Harry, who shifted to be closer to her and drape an arm over her shoulders. The two spent the rest of the evening talking about the old days, and about the new.

m/O.om/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five : Morning After and the New Day

Ginny Weasley woke up in her living room. Slightly confused, she sat up and heard someone grunt in their sleep. She looked over and the night before came back to her as she gazed at the person next to her. _Harry looked so cute in his sleep; I can't believe he stayed all night, and on my couch!_ She thought. She ruffled his hair and headed for her bathroom. She quietly shut her doors and turned the nozzle on the tub. She let the water warm up and she added some bubble bath, her favorite, tiger lily scented. She let it steam up her whole bathroom, and finally turned the water off. She stripped down and stepped into her bath. She had just barely gotten situated under the bubbles when her bathroom door opened, and in stepped Harry.

His jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed. "Ginny, I...You're…Wait…You're…" he stammered.

Ginny laughed, "Yes Harry, I'm in the tub, and I'm naked." Harry realized what she had said and at least had the decency to hold his hand up over his eyes but he continued the stand there in the bathroom.

"Ginny, I'm, I mean, I'm really, I just…I'm…" Ginny stopped him,

"Yes, you're still standing in my bathroom, as I am trying to bathe." Harry flushed again, and ran out of the bathroom in blur of black hair and glasses. Ginny burst out laughing and washed herself up. She got out of the bath and pulled her robe on. It was short and yellow, but very comfy.

She found Harry sitting on her couch dazed and looked a bit confused. "Something wrong Harry?" She walked into her kitchen and opened the refrigerator to pull out the eggs and milk. She started making eggs and Harry came in and sat down.

"Gin, I'm sorry, I had no idea that you were in there! I mean I should have knocked or waited, or something, I'm sorry," He sighed exasperated a bit. Ginny giggled, and slid the scrambled eggs onto two separate plates and sat the fresh eggs on the table for the two of them.

"Harry it's no big deal really, I mean it _was_ an accident. And we are both adults now, so I can forgive you now." The two ate their breakfast in silence until Ginny caught Harry staring at her. Ginny blushed, "What now?"

"I was thinking about last night, you said you wanted to see America. Ginny, I'm serious, I can take you there, Any time, one word, and I'll get us there." This caught Ginny off guard, She hadn't seen Harry in ages, and now he was talking about whisking her off to America, she dropped her fork.

"Harry, it's been so long since we last seen each other, is it really a good ide—" Harry cut her off,

"Ginny, I love you, I always have, and I never realized how much until I was gone and couldn't see you. I always thought of you as Ron's little sister, but somehow, I've realized just how much you mean to me. Ginny I love you. I've loved you since your first year at Hogwarts." Ginny's mouth was hanging open, she couldn't believe what he was saying. She had waited years to hear Harry say these words, and now he was finally saying them, she was speechless. "Ginny, will you come to America with me? For me, for us?" Harry asked, holding her hands in his.

"I..I don't know what to say Harry." She stammered.

"Say you will, say you will and we can go and be together." Harry said, squeezing her hands gently. Ginny gazed deep into his eyes, trying to see if he was joking but found nothing but care, and love, and warmth. She smiled "Harry, I'd love to go to America with you!'

Harry embraced her and kissed all over her face, he picked her up and spun her around in her kitchen! They laughed like they hadn't laughed before and they kissed each other, rather passionately. He sat her down and held her hands. "When do you want to go? We can go as soon as you'd like, of course we'd have to tell your family, and Hermione, and well, everyone!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny laughed, Harry had asked her to go to America with him, everything seemed to be finally falling into place. Ginny couldn't have wanted anything more. She thought for a moment.

"Lets go next month! It will be spring, we can spend the warm seasons there, and come back…together."Ginny sqeezed his hands at the finish of her sentence, Harry smiled at her, and caused her heart to leap. She kissed his cheek and ran to her room to get dressed, she was going to tell her mother about this! She would be thrilled for her! She sang joyously as she dressed, and listened to Harry's shower water through the **closed** bathroom door.

m/O.om/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Homecoming, With a Guest

Harry came out of the shower in a wave of steam just as Ginny had pulled her shirt over her head. They shared a kind of secret smile, and Harry picked his clothes up and headed back to the bathroom. Ginny launched a pillow at him and he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around, and smiled evilly at Ginny, she giggled at this and he came at her holding his towel up with one hand and a pillow in the other! Ginny squealed and ran around the room to the bathroom and locked the door. She heard Harry jiggle the door knob. But give up and put his clothes on. She came out of the bathroom and was surprised to find herself lip to lip with Harry. She smiled and threw her arms around him and kissed him back.

"When should we tell my mum?" Ginny asked walking into the living room. Harry followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She held his hands on her stomach and used her wand to turn her radio on. _Perfect timing, _she thought_ a slow song._ She began to sway just as Harry said in her ear,

"Let's go tell her today, I could take you to breakfast, and then we could head over to the burrow." Ginny twirled around and faced Harry and continued to sway to the music. She thought for a moment and smiled.

"I think that's a lovely idea," She pecked him on the cheek. She went straight over to her fire place, and looked expectantly over at Harry, who looked a bit apprehensive.

"Ginny, why don't we take my car? It's, well it's safer, and cleaner." Harry smiled awkwardly and headed for her door. Ginny shrugged and walked to the door, took his arm and let him lead her outside. "Ginny, I think you ought to know something, my car, well it's not normal, it's only got two wheels." Ginny laughed wildly at the idea. "Ginny, it's a motorcycle." Ginny stopped in her tracks.

"A motorcycle…" She said in bewilderment. Harry laughed as he handed her the extra helmet. He sat down and turned the bike on and Ginny listened to the motor roar and then settle to a loud purr. She buckled the helmet under her chin and sat down on the back of Harry's motorcycle and held on real tight. As soon as they got onto the main road and were speeding through town Ginny had never felt so alive in all of her 22 years! They sped past little shops and stands and came to a slow stop outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny climbed off the bike and squealed. "Oh Harry that was so much fun! Oh gosh I can't wait for mum to see me on the back of that thing!" She hugged Harry tightly who spun her around in a series of fast circles. She kissed his lips as he sat her down and they walked into the pub holding hands.

At the table Harry put his arm around Ginny and they ordered together. The cuddled and laughed and shared drinks and they shared a rack of ribs. Harry wiped barbecue sauce of off Ginny's nose which caused them to go into fits of giggles, and Ginny who got a little fiery kissed the sauce out of the corner of his mouth, which of course again sent them into fits of giggles. By the time the two left the café' they were getting very reproving looks from the other customers. The two noticed this, and on their way out, began giggling again. Harry nudged Ginny and Ginny pushed Harry. They raced back to the bike, and Harry won. "I won the race, what do I win little missy?" He asked in a mock southern voice, pulling her close. Ginny thought for a moment, and then smiled, "I'll personally see to it that the taste of barbecue sauce will be removed from your lips entirely. As soon as she finished her sentence she kissed Harry. Harry, pulled on her bottom lip, and she let his tongue snake into her mouth and she endured the best kiss she had ever had in her entire life.

They arrived at the burrow when Molly Weasley came running out. She was screaming and giggling as she nearly suffocated her youngest child in a motherly hug. She hugged her for a full minute before she turned to Harry and hugged him as well. "Harry it's so good to see you again! It's been a dull place around here with out you and the boys stirring things up a bit!" She said to him. "Well come in come in! Ron's inside, he'll be wanting to see you as well! Molly said as she ushered the two into her home. They filed into the kitchen and sat down. Ron came down the stairs and peered into the kitchen.

"Harry?" He said. Harry turned and smiled,

"Hiya Ron! miss me much?"

m/O.om/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven : The New News

"Harry! It's so good to see you! Where've you been mate?" He asked clapping Harry on the back and squeezing in between Harry and Ginny.

"Ron it's been so long! It's been great, I've been traveling the world, and I've even been to America Ron, AMERICA!" The two talked of nothing else but traveling for at least a half hour, and then drifted into the ever so famous topic of Quidditch. They stopped when Ginny coughed to get their attention.

"Harry don't you think we should tell mum and Ron the news?" Harry took Ginny's hand and looked at the two Weasleys in front of him.

"Oh no! Ginerva Weasley you're not pregnant are you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a horrified look on her face. Ginny and Harry stared in shock at each other and then burst into laughter! Apparently Molly and Ron missed the joke.

"Mum, no, I'm not a mother just yet!" She wiped tears of laughter away and took Harry's hand in hers.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to America. And I'm taking your daughter." Mrs.Weasley gasped and grabbed her son's arm.

"Oh my dear lord! Merlin's beard! When, I mean….How….When was this decided?" She shrieked in joy. She ran over and hugged her daughter and Harry.

"Mum, we decided this morning after we ate breakfast. We went out and laughed and talked, and we headed here to tell you and Ron!" The two girls headed into the living room to talk leaving the boys to chat.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under his steely gaze. "Harry, you show up, out of the blue and you're taking my sister to America. What the bloody hell were you thinking! You can't just waltz in here and expect-" Harry stood and cut him off,

"RON! Stop it! I love you're sister! Why are you acting this way! First at Ginny's flat with Hermione and Draco and now with me and Ginny! Ron what is with you?" Harry was shaking and Ron looked away from his angry friend, ashamed.

"Harry I'm sorry, I'm just worried. Hermione's getting married, you and Ginny are getting on well, and I am just, I am worried that once you guys are all gone, you won't come back." Harry's jaw dropped, he wasn't expecting this at all. He sat down and tried to comfort Ron.

"Ron, we're not leaving until next month. If you want, we can hang together while we're here, and me and Gin will be back, I promise." Ron looked at Harry and grinned,

"I don't know what I would do with out you mate." Ginny came back into the kitchen to find the two gone, but a note left on the table in Harry's handwriting:

Gin

I took Ron out for a bit, just to cheer him up, I'm taking him to see Luna. I'll explain another time, I love you so much, and tonight we're going to dinner, dress nice it's an elegant place.

Love always,  
Harry

Ginny smiled. She ran to the living room and told her mom about Harry and Ron leaving and told her of the evening's dinner plans. Her mom hugged her and sent her home, she didn't have but 5 hours to get home and get ready! Ginny hugged her mother once more and apparated home to her empty flat.

Ginny searched through a dozen magazines before finding the perfect outfit. She touched her wand tip the picture and murmured an incantation and threw in her sizes and the dress appeared on her bed. She turned and gasped. The dress was beautiful It was long and white with a touch of elegance. It was a strapless dress with tiny read flowers bleeding through it. Ginny was instantly taken with the garment and knew that Harry would be too. She ran to the bathroom and turned on her hair straightner and grabbed her hair serum. She rubbed the serum through her thin wavy red hair and then began to straighten it very slowly and very carefully. When she was finished her hair astonished her. It was perfect; it was soft and looked like it was straight, yet full of body.. It amazed her. She then ran to her living room and apparated to the nail salon. She searched through the catalog looking for the perfect nails. She immediately found them they were red with little tiny white flowers on them. She got her nails done and apparated back to her flat.

She walked into her room and admired the dress. She changed from her normal day clothes into a white thong and a strapless bra. She then very gingerly pulled the dress on. The dress itself amazed Ginny. It fit like her skin and clung in all the right places. It even made her boobs look just a bit bigger! This made Ginny laugh. She put on a silver choker and her long silver ear rings. She walked straight into her bathroom (which seemed like the millionth time that day) and applied her make-up. She wore a shiny coat of lip gloss and her eyes she brushed into a whitish color. She added her eye liner and mascara. She smiled at her self in the mirror. She honestly liked what she saw. She walked back into her room and found her white dress shoes. They were high heeled and tied up her leg like ballet shoes and they were open toed. Ginny magically removed the toenail polish and made them red. Just as she came into the living room she heard a knock on the door. A bit surprised she went to answer it and found Luna Lovegood on her doorstep.

"Hiya Ginny! OH! Lovely dress! I love it!" Luna came out with in a breathy voice. Ginny was too stunned to do anything; she invited Luna in and closed her door. "Luna it's good to see you, but um...where are the guys?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Oh yes right! Harry and Ron are getting ready at Harry's place, they decided to double, you and Harry, and me and Ron. So I have to get ready over here, (Of course I hope that is ok with you love) and I am to take you to the restaurant." Luna waited for Ginny to reply.

"Ok it sounds like a plan to me, what are you wearing?" Ginny asked. Luna took off her trench coat and revealed a very tight strapless black dress and open toed black dress shoes. Ginny gasped, she had never seen Luna look this way. They giggled and talked the rest of the time and went downstairs to Luna's car. The car astonished Ginny too! It was a sleek black Hondai Tiburon. Ginny sat slowly down into the front seat and buckled up. She had never seen such a car. She marveled at the cars interior and barely listened to Luna talk about Ron as they whizzed through town towards the restaurant.

m/ O.o m/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight : The Double Dinner Dining Date

Ginny and Luna stopped outside of a very elegant restaurant. The big sign out front said "5th and 6th Avenue Café." They stepped out of the car and spotted Ron and Harry waiting for them outside the big brass doors. The pair of guys walked briskly over to the car. Ron hugged Luna and Harry slipped Ginny a long kiss on the lips. She took his hand as Luna took Ron's arm and they walked into the dinner joint looking as elegant as royalty.

When the two couples had been seated Harry asked what his three friends would like to drink.

"I'd like to get a beer, Luna?" Ron said.

"OH! A fire whiskey! I'm into those powerful drinks." Ron looked surprised at Luna and smiled at her with a soft look in his eyes. Harry looked at Ginny waiting to hear what she would say.

"Harry, I think I would like to have a glass of white wine." She smiled at Harry and opened her menu, hiding her face. The waiter brought their drinks and they ordered their food. As soon as the couples were settled they began to chat.

"So Ron, I haven't seen you in ages. How are you making a living now a days?" Luna leaned in and smiled. Ron cleared his throat, "Well actually, after graduating I realized I didn't want to go on into aurora training and I became the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It's a rather good paying job actually." Harry dropped his fork and shook Ron's hand,

"Well done mate! I couldn't think of anyone better to do the job." Luna hugged Ron and congratulated him as well, and Ginny just smiled, she already knew of Ron's job. She jumped slightly as something touched her leg under the table. She looked down and saw Harry's foot. She smiled and nudged his foot under the table, and that began the footzees-war. While the two battled under the table, they began to talk to one another. Ron and Luna were absorbed in their own conversation.

"So where all did you and Ron go?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, well he just drove around. Well we apparated into town, and dropped by the head quarters of The Quibbler. We went into Hogsmede and well, those two just hit it off…So I thought we'd bring them along." Harry smiled at Ginny who blushed and smiled back. "Erm, Ginny, would you like to dance?" Ginny just realized that the restaurant was actually playing music.

"Oh, well alright." Ginny slid out of the booth and took Harry's hand and let him lead to the dance floor.

Harry twirled Ginny into him and held her close. Ginny noticed the closeness and blushed. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny's waist holding her tight but softly. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. They moved to the music. Ginny felt Harry's cheek on hers and felt the heat from hers grow. His cheek moved slowly down her jaw line inching slowly towards her lips. Ginny breathed in nervously as his lips brushed against hers. She sighed deeply and let Harry's tongue into her mouth. The kiss was almost electric. Harry explored Ginny's entire mouth before pulling away from Ginny. Ginny kissed the corners of his mouth as the song ended. He took her hand and they walked back over to the table where they found Ron and Luna engrossed in a conversation on back firing disarming spells.

Luna looked up and smiled mischievously at the pair returning. "Didn't you two look awfully cozy out there on the dance floor?" She asked still smiling.

"What are you going on about Lovegood?" Harry asked sitting down across from Ron.

"Oh come off it Harry, we saw the two of you out there, snogging like mad." Ron said putting his arm around Luna.

"Way to go into it Gin, I knew you had it in you." Luna said leaning into Ron.

"OH you two act like I've never been kissed before! Besides, so what if me and Harry actually have the right idea in mind." Ginny said nudging Luna slightly and settling close to Harry. He kissed her cheek and she smiled smugly at her brother. About 10 minutes later, Ginny was off to the ladies room. She just stood in the bathroom leaning against the wall. She was weak in the knees, she was in love. She washed her hands and headed back out to the table only to find Harry sitting alone. "Harry where did Ron and Luna go off to? Ginny asked sitting next to him.

m/ O.o m/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine : In the End

Harry grinned. "I know it might be hard for you to believe, but in the time span of you going to the bathroom, Luna and Ron just started snogging like mad! They left actually, saying good night and good luck." Ginny laughed out loud to this. Perhaps her brother would finally hook up with a good person. She took Harry's hand in hers and kissed his cheek softly. Harry ordered the check and him and Ginny left to the parking lot. Ginny got into Harry's car and waited for him to start the car. Harry put his hand over Ginny's as they drove back to Ginny's apartment

"Dinner was great Harry, I really had a nice time," Ginny said to Harry. Harry stopped the car in the parking lot, and got out to open Ginny's door for her. Ginny climbed out and Harry picked her up and spun her around. She squealed with laughter and he sat her down and kissed her lips. She took his hand in hers and they walked up to her flat giggling like two school kids.

When they got upstairs Harry flopped on the couch and pulled Ginny down on top of him. "I love you Ginny, so much. You can't possibly even imagine." Ginny smiled at Harry and whispered in his ear,

"Oh, I think I can guess." Harry leaned up and kissed Ginny's lips very tenderly. Ginny, decided to go a step further. She led her tongue into Harry's mouth which actually caught him by surprise. She kissed him deeply and passionately and then laid her head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry took a deep breath and ran Ginny's hair through his fingers as Ginny drummed her fingers on Harry's chest.

"Ginny, how could I not have seen how much you mean to me back in school?" Ginny stopped her fingers and closed her eyes to think. "Harry, we were kids back then, we didn't know what we wanted we just knew we were going to graduate school." Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head and sighed. "Harry, do you want to stay here with me tonight? I have an extra bedroom in the back." Ginny asked a little hesitantly. She felt Harry's heart beat quicken in his chest as he replied

"Gin are you sure?" Ginny thought about it a minute.

"Harry, we're adults, it's only a spare bedroom. Of course I'm sure," She stood up and pulled Harry up as well and led him to the back bedroom. It was moderately furnished and had its own bathroom. She kissed Harry goodnight and bounced away to her own bedroom.

She changed into her pajama's and walked to the kitchen and fished around for her favorite ice cream; Rocky Road. She grabbed a butter beer and a spoon and carried her loot back to her bedroom to watch her favorite movie. Her brothers still teased her about this muggle classic. She crawled under the covers and pushed play on her DVD remote and the Lion King came onto the screen. She got so caught up into the movie that she barely heard the knock on her bed room door. She paused at the part where Nala pinned Simba down after trying to eat Pumba and said

"Um, yea?" Harry came into her room looking very sheepish.

"Um, Ginny, I've erm…I've had a bad dream," he said with a goofy grin on his face. Ginny smiled at him,

"Come in Harry, I'm just watching a movie, the Lion King actually." Harry came in and sat gingerly sat on the corner of her bed and remained there. "Harry, want some ice cream?" Harry looked up and smiled. He crawled all the way to the head of the bed and opened his mouth. Ginny spoon fed him a tiny bit but put some one his nose as well and smiled. He looked at the tip of his nose and took the spoon from Ginny. He put some chocolate ice cream on her nose as well, and the two burst out laughing. They cleaned their noses off and sat the ice cream down on the floor next to the bed. Ginny resumed the movie and they quietly watched the Disney movie. Ginny leaned over the side of the bed to get a sip of her Butter beer and quite unexpectedly Harry shot forward and grabbed her waist and began to tickle her! Ginny shrieked with laughter and rolled on the bed. Harry ended up half way on top of Ginny and they calmed down a bit. They looked into each other's eyes and Harry leaned down closer to Ginny very slowly. Ginny closed her eyes as Harry's lips met hers. It was just a close-mouthed kiss but it was an extraordinary feeling. Ginny and Harry cuddled and watched the movie. Ginny leaned over and rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped both of his arms around her and she held onto his arms over hers. Harry pulled the blankets up and kissed Ginny's forehead.

Ginny turned her head up towards Harry's as he kissed down her neck and pulled her closer to him. Ginny lay back on the pillow as Harry softly touched her hair and kissed her collar bone. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as he leaned in closer to slip her shirt over her head.

(Angel helped me with this Chapter! Kudos to her!) m/ O.o m/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten : Love's Rainy Day

Ginny awoke the next morning to Harry kissing her. She smiled and rolled over towards him. "Morning Harry," she yawned. Harry smiled, _She is so beautiful in the mornings_ he thought to himself. Ginny cuddled into his chest and lay there as Harry wrapped his arms around her under the sheets. "Harry, I've promised I'll spend the day with Luna, is that alright?" Harry sighed dramatically as if this was a big inconvenience to him.

"Ginny it's alright. I'll meet you back here or something." Harry kissed her shoulder.

"Well then I guess I'll just go and shower quickly." Ginny stood up while Harry playfully pinched her side causing her to jump. She walked to the bathroom while Harry's eyes followed her from behind.

_I think I'll get up as well._ Harry thought. He stood up and stretched and then remembered the night before. He searched around for his boxers and walked to the kitchen smiling to himself. _I wonder what Ginny has in her pantry to eat,_ Harry thought to himself as he opened the refrigerator.

When Ginny came out of the shower she couldn't find her robe. _Great, I've left it in the living room again!_ She thought to herself. She sighed as she took a towel from the peg on the wall. She tightly wrapped it around her and walked to the living room. When she opened her bedroom door she was over come by the scent of breakfast. It smelled so good, so she walked towards the kitchen. _I didn't realize that Harry could cook so well_ she thought as she walked into her kitchen. She noticed a rose on the table and a big plate of fresh pancakes. There were strawberries and whipped cream and two tall wine glasses filled with white grape juice. Ginny smiled as two arms came around her. "Harry this is all so wonderful. Why didn't you tell me you could cook?" Harry smiled and whispered in her ear,

"I was waiting for the right moment." She sat down at the kitchen table then remembered she was in her towel still. As if reading her mind Harry said,

"Gin, don't worry about your lack of clothes, I've already seen more than that." Harry gave her a playful smile as he served up their breakfast.

When breakfast was over, Harry offered to clean up the dishes so Ginny could finish getting ready. Ginny ate a spoonful of whipped cream and kissed Harry's lips as she dashed to her bedroom to get dressed. She threw on some old jeans that were far too comfortable and a cute halter top that was a vivid green. She added sandals to her feet and used her wand to dry her hair and put it up perfectly. She walked back into the kitchen as Harry was drying the last plate. She put the plate away and took Harry's hands and wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him deeply. "I'll probably be home around three. Me and Luna are just going to go shopping, and you know, talk about our nights. She smiled playfully at Harry as he cocked his head sideways. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon okay? Don't, blow my apartment up. Have Ron over so you guys can talk." Harry nodded and then smiled,

"Careful, it's supposed to rain." Ginny laughed and shrugged and stepped into the emerald green flames and said loudly "Diagon Alley" and he was whisked away.

She met Luna out in front of **_Weasley's Whizzing Whizbees _** and they entered her brothers' joke shop. "Ginny!" She heard Fred call from the back. Two red headed guys appeared behind the counter. Ginny walked behind it and hugged both of her brothers. "Ello sis, come to join up with your favorite brothers have you?" George said playfully.

"No, just come to tell you that Luna and I are in town for a while. When's your lunch break?" She asked as Luna joined her behind the joke shop's counter. "OH, well I'd say," Fred said. "12:30" George finished. Ginny and Luna laughed.

"Well, meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at that time and we can have lunch together." Luna piped up.

"Oi! You there! You've got to pay for that!" George yelled. He ran off after a couple of kids who had tried to get out of the door with the merchandise.

"Gin, I wish we could, but this shop gets busy, we can't even leave for lunch. We've got to wait for the rush hour to leave." Fred said lightly. Ginny shrugged and hugged her brother good bye. She walked back in front of the counter just in time to shout a freezing spell at the kids that were headed towards the door. She hugged George good bye and she and Luna walked out.

The sun was still out but it had started to rain. Ginny laughed and ran head first into the water covered streets. She jumped in puddles and made Luna dance with her in the rain. The two girls laughed so hard and then Luna fell into a puddle. Ginny laughed so hard and held a hand out for Luna to pull up on. Instead of getting up, Luna pulled Ginny down into the water which sent the two into fits of laughter. People passing them on the streets were giving them disgusted looks which only made the girls laugh that much harder. They stood up and walked towards the park.

"Hey Ginny, what time is it do you know by any chance?" Luna asked Ginny. Ginny looked at her watch, "It's about 12:00. Why?" Ginny replied.

"Oh Damn! I promised Ron I'd meet him, I'm sorry Gin!" Ginny hugged her friend and told her to go get her man. Luna apperated away and Ginny was left alone in the park in the rain. She splashed through a few more puddles before a hand caught hers. She turned around and smiled. The first thing she saw were a pair of electric green eyes.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, "I didn't think you'd be here today, I thought you were still at my flat." Harry took Ginny's hands in hers kissed her deeply on the lips. Ginny was a little bit confused when Harry dropped down on one knee and continued to hold her hand…Ginny immediately fell to her knees.

"No no, you stand up for this Ginny." Harry exclaimed. Ginny jumped back up and looked down at Harry. He was soaking wet but his black hair still stuck out untidily. She smiled at this. "Ginny, I love you so much. These last couple of days have been, well they've blown me away. I just really do know that I am the luckiest guy in the world to have been able to spend this time with you." Harry gently squeezed her hand as the rain continued to fall around them. "Ginny, I've don't a lot of thinking since I've come back. I know that I love you, I know that I love you a lot. Ginny, nothing would make me happier except if you would do me the honor of marrying me." Harry reached into his pocket and drew out a tiny black box and opened it. It was a beautiful ring. One diamond marquee cut set in white gold. Ginny fell to her knees and kissed Harry with every ounce of passion she had.

The two apparated back to Ginny's flat soaking her carpet with rain water. Still kissing they went to the bathroom and shared a very hot shower.

m/ O.o m/


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : The Aftermath (part one)

Ginny woke up in Harry's arms. She sighed and looked down at her left hand. The events of yesterday were stuck in her head like a terrific dream. She felt Harry stir in his sleep. He kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her shoulder again. Ginny smiled. She turned around under her sheets and snuggled into Harry's chest.

"Who says it has to be morning?" She asked playfully as she remembered last night. Harry chuckled as he slid hands down to her waist. Ginny smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"What's that look for?" He asked her amused.

"Nothing, I just realized that I am going to be Mrs. Potter." She sighed. Harry laughed at this.

"You don't say? Well Mrs. Potter, what are your plans for the day?" Harry asked her as he traced circles along her lower back. This sent chills up and down Ginny's bare back but she liked the feeling. She thought for a moment before remembering what the day was.

"Oh Damnit!" She said into Harry's chest. "I'm cooking breakfast for Ron and me!" Harry looked a bit confused but amused more so.

"Every weekend I make breakfast for Ron and me! We eat and catch up on our news and spend the whole day together! He's going to be here any minute!" She leapt from the bed and searched for some of her own clothes, and throwing Harry's boxers at him from across the room.

"I'll be right back," She sighed as she slipped out of her room. As if timed to that moment, Ron apparated into her flat. Ginny jumped at the slight pop that he had made.

"Gin you alright?" He asked as he stepped forward. Ginny went pale and then blushed, and finally looked away.

'Me, I'm fine, nothing wrong here," She said, a little too fast. She took Ron's cloak and hung it on the wall peg. On her way back to the living room she thought to herself, _Clam down old girl, just tell him you're not feeling well, lie, and get him out of your flat! _As soon as she re-entered her living room a loud "thump" was heard from the bed room. _That git! He's supposed to be keeping quiet! He's going to get us caught! _Ginny thought frantically.

"What was that?" Ron asked curiously.

"What was what?" Ginny answered absentmindedly frozen to the spot.

"That noise, what was it?" Ron said as he moved to her bedroom door. Ginny's mind raced looking for an excuse for the unusual sound.

"That, that was a … well a boggart! YES! A boggart! Just showed up a day ago. I've been meaning to just pop in there and get rid of him, nasty little bugger if you ask me." Ginny said, silently congratulating herself on her cleverness. Ron continued towards his sister's room.

"Oh, a boggart, I'll just get him for you Gin." _Damnit Now what?_ Her mind searched for more excuses.

"Ron, I can get it really, after all…it's only a…a boggart." She said blocking her door. But still Ron pushed past her.

"Nonsense, I'll get it, I insist." He opened her door only to find himself shocked at the sight lain before him. Ron's jaw dropped as he stood in front of his best friend, who stood in only his boxers.

"Ha…Harry" He stammered. _This is going to be a long day, I need a drink already._ Ginny thought

m/ O.o m/


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 : The Aftermath (part two)

"Ron, erm…hi." Harry stuttered. He looked down and frantically grabbed Ginny's bed sheet and wrapped it around himself, blushing from he waist up. Ginny walked to Harry's side and took his hand in hers.

"Ron…Harry…umm…well he stayed the night last night and well…Oh Ron don't make it seem as if I've never been with other guys. Remember Dean and Seamus?" She asked.

"Ginny, you…you and…and _Harry?_" he practically gasped.

"Yea Ron, Me and Harry, problem?" She asked. Ron slid to the floor, mouth gapping wide open. He just couldn't believe that he had walked in on his little sister and… and his best friend! He started laughing.

"Gee sis, that is some boggart. I mean, it's Harry, You could have told me straight away." He shook his head. "Actually I'm okay. Mum is going to have kittens when she finds out. I'm actually going to pop out and go to Luna's for a bit. Geez, this _is_ rich, Harry Potter and my…my little sister." Ron laughed as he left his sister's flat. Ginny was left speechless. Her brother had walked into her bedroom to find Harry dressed in only his boxers, and she knew she couldn't look any better. She was aware that her hare was just as untidy as Harry's was and her clothes were a bit wrinkled. Ginny scowled and took the sheet from around Harry's waist.

"Gin, I'm-" Ginny cut him off by playfully hitting him with a pillow.

"What was that for?" He asked as he blocked another blow.

"You got us caught you twit!" She laughed. Harry picked her up over his head and spun around in circles. Ginny shrieked and squealed until he sat her down. She ruffled his hair and picked up his pants. "Get dressed," She said as she playfully threw his pants at him.

Where're we going?" He asked puzzled as he pulled his some what baggy jeans up. Ginny loved the way he looked with out his shirt on.

"We're going to my house to tell mum and dad. Then we'll have to go and tell Hermione and Draco. Then my other brothers, and not to mention Dumbledore." She laughed. the list could go on. She pulled her wand out and made her bed with a quick flick. Then she fixed her hair and got the wrinkled out of her clothes. She walked out of the room and towards the fire place to wait on Harry.

"Ginny, I really think we should-" Ginny cut him off.

"Use the floo network. It's the safest and the fastest way to get there." Harry sighed and reluctantly gave in. He sauntered over to the fire place and stood in the green flames with Ginny.

"You're lucky I love you Ginerva Weasley" She kissed his cheek,

"I know," She smiled. "The Burrow!" She said loudly. An they were off in a whirl of green flames and smoke. They landed in the fire place of the Weasley home startling Ginny's parents. olly and Arthur jumped and looked over at the couple.

"Hello mum, hello dad." Ginny said brightly. Harry stood bye and waved cheerily. Her father stood and opened his arms wide for the two to come in.

"Ginny! Harry! Welcome welcome! Come on in out of the fire place! It was going to be an interesting visit.

\m/ O.o \m/


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve : Issues Tissues and Tears

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her parents. She nudged Harry who went to shake Arthur's hand, and was engulfed by Molly's arms.

"Harry! Ginny! So good of you to drop in! We just 'ad a bit of a chat with Hermoine! Well come in, sit down, I'll get us some tea going." Molly said as she waved the two in. Harry took Ginny's hand as she led him over to an over stuffed couch. Arthur noticed and joined his wife in the kitchen for a private moment.

"Molly, they're holding hands…_Our_ Ginny is holding _Harry Potter's_ hand!" Arthur whispered excitedly.

"Are they really? Arthur, I couldn't be happier! Ginny always wanted to be with him!"

"Molly, are you sure this is good for them? I mean, it's been years since Hogwarts. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Give me the cups—Arthur, she's an adult, a big girl now. We'll have to let her learn on her own."

"I s'pose you're right dear, all we can do is be happy." Arthur stacked the cups on a platter, and carried it into the den pasting a huge smile on his face, followed by Molly who brought the tea pot.

"Mum…you and Dad might ought to sit down for this one; Harry and I have some big news." Ginny said as she took the tray from her dad.

This time, it was Ginny's father who got upset. Standing straight up and looking a bit odd. "Ginerva Theresa Weasley, you're not pregnant are you?" He shouted. Ginny looked at her father amused and Harry had hidden behind Ginny.

"Dad! What IS it with this family and me getting pregnant?" NO I'm NOT pregnant…yet…" Ginny grinned. "I—WE have something more important to tell you." She straightened her shirt out and took Harry's hands in hers.

"Mum, Dad, Harry has asked me to marry him, and I've said yes." Ginny felt Harry squeeze her hand as he waited for an explosion. Ginny smiled. Her parents sat motionless on the couch, frozen to their seats. Molly stood up and practically screamed bloody murder before she embraced her daughter and her…son-in-law to be. She continued to scream and jump around as she ran around her living room. She hugged her husband who was still too speechless to say a word, and then she bounded back to Ginny and embraced her in her arms.

"Ginny oh sweet sweet dear dear Ginny! You're engaged! My only daughter is finally engaged and to the right kind of guy. Oh I couldn't be any happier for the two of you. Come here Harry, let me hug you again!" Harry stood and walked into his fiancé's mother's arms and welcomed the hug. Ginny's dad who had been speechless up until this point magically came back to life and joined in on the hugging.

"My daughter, marrying Harry Potter, I couldn't possibly be any happier for the two of you." Arthur Weasley said as he went to the kitchen, apparently he needed something a bit more stronger than tea. Ginny hugged Harry, and then her mother, and the watched her mother smother Harry into a hug. She laughed. Harry was already like one of the family anyways, and everyone treated him as if he lived there anyways. Ginny smiled as her dad came and hugged her gently.

"Ginerva, are you sure you know that you want to do this?" he questioned tenderly in her ear. Ginny was shocked, but none the less, she had never been so sure in her life.

"Dad, I'm positive, I love Harry, and he loves me, he is the world to me." She sighed. She went and kissed him in front of her parents. This caused Harry to go red in the face but kiss her back anyways. She turned to face her parents again.

"Mum, dad, Harry and I have to go and inform other people, we'll have to surprise Ron at work. This shall be interesting. Love to both of you!" Ginny said as she waved good bye. She and Harry stepped into the fireplace, and floo-ed into Dumbledore's office, not surprising him at all.

"Hello Ginerva, And Harry, So good of you to, pop in. Please, come in and sit." Dumbledore waved his wand and two chairs appeared. m/ O.o m/


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 : A Business Meeting

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, how are you today?" Ginny asked shaking her old headmaster's hand. She sat down in her arm chair. Harry shook Dumbledore's hand and sat down as well. "There's no doubt that you already know why we're here?" Ginny smiled.

"Of course, Harry here has proposed and you said yes no doubt. Of course I knew the two of you would hit it off the moment Ms. Weasley here began attending school." Dumbledore said peering at the couple over his half moon spectacles. He pushed his long silver beard over his shoulder and folded his aged hands on his desk. Harry reached over and took Ginny's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Ginny squeezed back as she smiled at Dumbledore behind his desk. "Ms. Weasley if you would be so kind as to step out of my office I must have a word with Harry here." Dumbledore stood as Ginny stood to leave. Harry jumped up and hugged Ginny tightly before she departed from the room.

"What's on your mind sir?" Harry inquired as he sat back down to face the man. Dumbledore looked sternly at Harry and then smiled very fatherly.

"Harry are you sure that you know what you are doing? Getting married after such a short time might not be the best thing to do. You've been gone for some time for training and work, Harry, you've both changed." Dumbledore said warmly. Harry's face turned red and he looked away. After a minute or two Harry looked back into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I don't care if I've changed, or if she's changed, I love Ginny. It took me a while to figure it out, but now that I have her, I don't want to lose her or hurt her. I want to protect her. Dumbledore, I love her so much. Nothing, not even Voldemort could take her away from me." Harry declared boldly. Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes. Harry wasn't sure but he thought deep down that Dumbledore was analyzing his thoughts. Harry looked away again just as Ginny walked back into the circular office.

"Professor, I was wondering if we could possibly get some visitor badges. We need to tell Ron, and it's a busy day so I figured that we'd tell him here." Ginny asked as she took Harry's hand in hers. Dumbledore took his wand out and waved it at the two before him. Two shiny badges appeared on their cloak fronts that read **Visitor** in engraved letters. Harry shook Dumbledore's hand and Ginny hugged the elderly man before they exited his office. Once on the revolving stair case Harry looked into Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny, no matter what anyone says, I will always love you. I know we've changed, but I love you more now that I ever did. Every time I see you send chills over me that excite me and let me know that I will have no problem ever loving you." He kissed her forehead and held her in a tight and loving embrace. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder until the got to the bottom. She took his hand in hers and they set off towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

They came to a very thick oak door and Harry knocked on the door loudly. From inside you could hear many voices shouting.

"Hold on! I'm coming! Oi you! I said patronus charm!" Ron's face appeared at the door shining with sweat. "Harry! Ginny! What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the classroom door for the two. Harry stepped in and saw that his friend Ron was attempting to teach a bunch of 5th years the patronus charm. He smiled as he remembered when he first learned to do his own.

"Having trouble with the patronus charm eh, Ron? Might I give it a go and show these crumb moochers how it's done?" Harry asked with a grin on his face. Ron grinned back and bowed low to Harry.

"I would be honored. Let me introduce the class to our, guest teacher." He said. 'Oi settle down class, settle done. I have a guest to introduce." Harry stepped forward and bowed to the class. "This, is my very good friend Harry, Harry Potter." A sudden gasp escaped the lips of many as other's dropped their jaws.

"S'cuse me sir, Mr.Potter? Is it true you've been engaged?" A girl with long black hair asked him. Harry smiled at her and caused her to blush furiously.

"Well actually, yes it is, this here is my fiancé." He said casually gesturing to Ginny behind him. "But I'm not here to teach about marriage, I'm here to teach about defense against the dark arts. First off, who can tell me what a patronus charm is for?" Harry asked looking around at the students. He walked to the front to the class. Very slowly a student raised their hand. "Ah yes, you there, what is a patronus?" Harry asked again.

"Is...Is it something like a shield?" He asked very quietly.

"Yes good then! A Patronus is a kind of shield. Does anyone know what a patronus is a shield against?" He asked hopefully. Another student raised their hand, it was the black headed girl from before.

"A patronus charm is a shield against dementors." She said very matter-of-factly. Harry smiled.

"Correct. A patronus is a charm that shields you from dementors. Now, it doesn't take much to do a patronus but it is difficult. You must concentrate on a single most happiest moment in your life. Then you must say the incantation. The actual incantation is-" Harry cleared his throat- "_expecto patronum!" _He shouted as he pointed his wand out. Almost at once a silver stag came galloping out of the tip of his wand. It circled the room followed by the ooh's and ahh's. It came to a stop at Harry's side. He grinned and shot the thumbs up sign at Ron. "Now, pair up and try it yourselves, I need a word with your…erm…professor." Harry walked over to Ron who was standing with Ginny now. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek.

"Well done Harry!" She said as she hugged him. She turned to Ron who was looking at the two amused.

"So what are the two of you doing here at Hogwarts?" He asked folding his arms.

"Well Ron, I'm marrying your sister here." Harry said squeezing Ginny's shoulders. Ron's jaw dropped and he goggled at the two for a full minute before coming around.

"Well, congratulations, I think." He stammered. Harry turned around and watched the 5th year students trying to do their own patronus charms.

"Hey, Ron, how did that girl over there know about my engagement, we hadn't told anyone but your mum and dad." Harry asked.

Ron looked over and smiled. "Well, I'd told my students that my sis here has been an exclusive item with Harry Potter, I guess she's a fan and she took it kind of far?" Ron asked. He grinned. Harry took Ginny's hand and squeezed it.

"Ron, you are such a twit. But I love you. We have to go and tell other people. We'll see you later," Ginny hugged her brother and she and Harry left Hogwarts. Harry actually caught a glimpse of a student's actual partonus. He smiled in spite of himself. He must be a good teacher. He and Ginny took a carriage to Hogesmede and got out at the head quarters of the Quibbler, Luna was waiting for them already.

m/ O.o m/


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 : Quibbler Reviews

"Luna! Hey there." Ginny said as she hugged her friend. "How'd you know we were coming?" Ginny asked quizzically.

"I didn't, I was on my break and you just happened to show up." Luna said as she hugged Harry as well. Luna gave them regular visitor passes and took them to her office. Luna sat behind her desk and kicked her heels up on top of her desk and smiled at her friends. Ginny took a seat in a soft leather chair and gestured for Harry to sit as well.

"Luna…erm…Harry and I are engaged, as of yesterday," Ginny said bracing herself for a squeal. Luna's eye brows raised and then she took a piece of parchment and a quick quotes quill out of a drawer.

"Can I do an article? Please, The Marriage of Mr. Potter. Oh, the readers will be astounded!' Luna looked at the two pleading with her eyes. She sucked in her bottom lip and leaned forward, clearly expecting an answer right then. Harry and Ginny shared a confused look and then Harry nodded to Ginny.

"Well Luna, yea sure, I mean, if you really want to. There won't really be anything to say. Harry and I plan on vacationing in America before we get married. I guess you could write about that," Ginny said trying to help her friend.

"Wonderful!" Luna squealed as she got her Quick Quotes Quill ready to go. Harry and Ginny spent quite a while in Luna's office giving out details of when they dated, how long they knew each other, and everything else. She tried to get a few intimate details from Ginny but Ginny had to try and politely refuse. Finally winded from talking so much, Harry and Ginny left the Quibbler Head Quarters, and headed to Hermione's house.

Harry led Ginny up to Hermione's front door. The house was huge, with tall windows. It was a very lovely two story brick house. But as it was Hermione's house it had a magical tingle about it that muggles no doubt couldn't feel. Ginny stepped forward and touched her wand to the spot where a normal doorbell should be. She heard her name being called through out the house. The door opened and a familiar blonde was peering out at them.

"Harry, Ginny. Come on in. Hermione's just upstairs with the…Erm…well she's upstairs." Draco gestured for them to come in. He took their cloaks and hung them a closet next to the door.

"Nice place Draco, must cost a fortune!" Ginny gasped as she looked around the spacious foyer.

"Ginny Weasley! Harry Potter!" A shrieking voice was heard from above them. The startled visitors looked up and watched Hermione as she ran down the stairs. She hugged the two at once and kissed Harry's cheek. "What are you two doing here?" She asked as she took Dracos' arm and led the visitors into the living room. Ginny looked at Harry, shrugged and took his hand as they followed Hermione.

"We've got wonderful news!" Ginny said as she sat down next to Hermione. She took her friend's hands in hers and was about to tell her about her engagement a cough and a loud crying was heard from the depths of the house. Hermione gave a fleeting look to Draco. He sprang up and dashed upstairs. He returned a few minutes later holding a very frightened looking child.

"Wha-?" Ginny stammered a bit confused. Draco handed the child off to Hermione who rocked him back and forth.

"Gin, Harry. This is Lucas Alexander. He's, well he's mine and Draco's."

"Failed to mention that part at lunch didn't you?" Ginny asked a bit ruefully. She was hurt that Hermione hadn't told her. She leaned into Harry who put an arm around her.

"Ginny, don't be upset, there was actually something Hermione and I wanted to ask you," Draco said sitting next to Hermione. He leaned forward, "Ginny Weasley, would you be Lucas' God-Mother?" He asked. Ginny's face flushed, and then she looked away. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was shamed for being so upset with her best friend, and then happy at the same time. She looked back at her expecting friends.

"Hermione, how could I say no to that?" She said smiling. She hugged Hermione and peered at the sniffling child. "He's so adorable," she cooed to Harry.

"Hermione, Ginny and I are engaged…"Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione's head shot up in surprise.

"You're….you're engaged?" Hermione asked in awe. She sat back and stared in shock at the two friends in front of her. She grinned slyly. "Gin, you're not pregnant are you?" Ginny's face flushed. She stood up quickly and walked out of house leaving a startled Hermione on the couch.

"Everyone's been asking if she's pregnant all day. We'd better go and come back at a better time. Congratulations on your son, looks just like you…erm…only with his eyes." Harry hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hand and followed Ginny outside to the car. He started the engine and they were off; again.

\m/ O.o \m/


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 : Flying Fists of…wait…THAT'S A VASE!

"Sweet heart, what was all that about?" Harry quizzed as they stopped at a red light. Ginny was silently fuming in the passenger seat. She turned her face away from Harry's.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking I am pregnant! When I get pregnant I will bloody make sure that I tell everyone!" She said viciously. She looked Harry in the eye and turned away. They said nothing all the way back to Ginny's flat. Ginny stormed up to her door and tore it open. Harry followed her in and closed the door quietly.

"Ginny, want to talk about it? I don't really think it's a big deal. Every one is just asking." Harry said stepping towards Ginny. She looked in his way with the iciest stare and stopped him in his tracks. She held up her finger at him.

"Easy for you to say Harry! No one bombards you with questions like being pregnant; no one blows up and screams at you. You're not the one who has to answer all this rubbish. All you do is sit and grin!" She yelled at him. Harry came behind her and tried to hug her but she warded him off. "No Harry, that is not going to work this time!" She walked across the room and stood with her arms folded.

"Ginny, I don't understand why you are so cross! I know it's been a long week, and I know you're annoyed, but really, is it worth all this?" He asked gesturing between them.

"You just don't get it Harry! Everyone is obsessed with babies! Just because I'm engaged I have to be pregnant! Why can't you just see?" She raged.

"Ginny, is it…is it that time? Harry carefully asked her. She lost it.

"NO IT'S NOT THAT BLOODY TIME! BLOODY HELL!" She screamed at him, causing him to step back a bit. "JUST BECAUSE I AM MAD, AND JUST BECAUSE I AM FIGHTING WITH YOU DOESN'T BLOODY MEAN THAT IT'S THAT TIME! BLAST IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK 3 BLOODY TIMES!" she continued to rant. Harry had never seen her this. angry.

"Gin, I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean, I didn't mean to…well…' Harry stammered trying to apologize.

"Go on Harry, what are you sorry for? Not talking to day about not being pregnant, or just upsetting me now? Bloody hell Harry, you just don't get it." She said to him exasperated.

"Ginny sweet heart calm down! I am sorry for everything. Just stop yelling the neighbors are going to think-" She cut him off-

"DAMN THE BLOODY NAIGHBORS I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! JUS GET OUT HARRY! GET OUT!" With that being said Ginny seized the first thing she could find which happened to be a crystal vase, and hurtled it across the room at Harry. Harry narrowly missed the blow and fled the apartment. Ginny crumpled to the floor and wept.

Ginny's POV

_I can't believe I've just thrown a vase at him! What was I thinking! And now his gone and he'll probably not come back! I am such an idiot!_ She thought as she wiped her own tears away. She remembered when Harry used to do this for her back at Hogwarts when she needed someone the most. She picked herself up, and sighed. _I've made a mess of things now, how is he going to ever forgive me now?_ She took her wand out and flicked it at the broken crystal. It magically repaired itself and she set it back down on the side table. She began think. _I can't lose him, I love him too much. I need him to come back to me._ She ran to the bathroom and washed her face. She sat on her bed and tried to think of how she could get him to come back to her. The thought finally occurred to her and she smiled.

Harry's POV

Harry walked alone down the street. _I've never seen such anger flash behind her eyes. I can't believe I acted like such a dolt!_ Harry reprimanded himself. He savagely kicked a rock in front of him. He still felt bad. _I need her to forgive me. I can't lose her. _He passed by a rather cozy couple on a bench. His heart sank. He wanted to be with Ginny now more than ever. He had never fought with her and he didn't like it now. He sat down on the curb and thought for minute. _That's it! I know how to get her to forgive me!_ He stood up and apparated into Hogsmeade there had to be a good flower place somewhere…He set off down the busy streets to find what he was looking for.

Later

Ginny quickly pinned a note to her door that was addressed to Harry.

Harry, Just walk in….

_There, that should do_…she turned around and closed her flat door and headed back to the bed room. She lit her best candles, and lit her enscense. She looked at herself and waved her wand. She was left wearing a very silky robe. She walked out into the hall and waved her wand again. A trail of candles led to the bedroom. She smiled. She walked to bed and flicked her wand. Her sheets turned to black satin with black pillows. She turned on her radio and soft music played forth. _Perfect she thought. _She called Harry's number.

"Hullo?"

"Harry? It's Gin, I need you to come over, a rather tough boggart, if you don't mind'

"Ginny? Oh yea, sure, I'll be over soon."

"Thanks Harry"

"Yea, alright" She hung her phone up and glided to her bedroom. She untied her robe and sat on her bed. She heard her front door open.

"Got your note gin, What's with the candles? I brought you something by the way." Her bed room door opened and Ginny met Harry's wide eyes. "Ginny?"

Flowers fell from Harry's hand as his jaw dropped. He had never seen such a sight. She looked more beautiful in the candle light. She unpinned her hair and let it fall around her face. She stood up and walked up to Harry. She looked into his eyes and then placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," She said just before she placed her lips on his. Harry's hands came to her waist as his tongue went into her mouth. She led back over to the bed.

"I'm sorry too," Harry said kissing her shoulder. Ginny waved her wand and the candles went out.

\m/ O.o \m/


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 : A Reunion with a Side of Heartache

"Harry James Potter I swear if we are late I will hex you beyond recognition!" Ginny called playfully through the bathroom door. It had been almost a month since their "escapade" and Harry had moved in with Ginny.

"Hold on Ginny, I'll be out in a minute…just adjusting my unruly hair." Harry retorted.

"It'll be a losing battle now come on and get the lead out of your feet!" Ginny laughed. Ginny had gotten ready at Hermione's flat whilst Harry remained here. She was so excited, it had been years since her times at Hogwarts and she was eager to show up and see everyone. Plus, she wanted to flaunt Harry in front of Lavender and Parvarti. They had always liked Harry, and in the end she had won him over! "Come on Harry!"

Harry emerged from the bathroom and was looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing black slacks with a deep green shirt. Ginny smiled, he looked breath taking. Harry surveyed Ginny and smiled. He picked her up by her waist and spun her around once before landing his lips on hers.

"Gin that skirt is absolutely gorgeous on you," Harry said. Ginny was dressed in a flowy burgundy skirt and a black over the shoulder shirt. She has used her wand tip to get it out of a catalog.

"Well let's go then! I don't want to be late!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they were off at a brisk walk towards the leaky cauldron. From there they caught a carriage to Hogwarts. The view was fabulous. The castle was all hustle bustle but it was shone in all of its elegance. A large banner could be seen from the entrance of the school that read, **Welcome Previous Hogwarts Students!** Ginny sighed and took Harry's hand as the two were led inside the entrance hall by a house elf. When they entered the Entrance Hall Ginny heard her name.

"Ginny! Over here!" Hermione was there among the crowds waving madly at Ginny and Harry. Harry led the way towards her. "You two look fabulous Gin!" Hermione smirked moving slightly to the music.

"C'mon Hermione I want you to dance…Alright Draco?" Harry gestured.

"Yea sure, go on" Malfoy insisted. Ginny went to get punch and returned to watch Hermione and Harry glide around the dance floor. She glanced around hopping to see someone she knew. She couldn't find Lavender or Parvarty any where but she _did_ however see Cho Chang. She was talking gaily to a group of people and throwing looks at Harry out on the dance floor. Ginny scowled and set her punch glass down. She walked steadily towards Hermione and Harry and tapped the two on the shoulder.

'May I cut in Hermione?" She asked, Hermione nodded and bounced back over to where her fiancé was. Ginny and Harry waltzed around the floor and right when Ginny was sure that Cho was watching, she kissed Harry with a lot of passion. She smirked as she saw that Cho was outraged. When the song ended, Harry wandered over to where Ron was, dragging Ginny with him. Ginny only too late noticed that the two were whispering. She turned around too late and realized that they were spiking the punch!

"What are you two doing?" Ginny hissed.

"Just mixing things up Gin, chill out" Ron said in return. What Ginny didn't notice was that Harry has taken quite an interest in the punch. With in the next hour Ginny failed to notice that Harry was indeed, to put it mildly…drunk off his arse. Ginny turned to talk to Hermione who was sitting down and Harry slipped off. After about half an hour, Ginny said her goodbyes.

"Hermione good to see you here tonight, I need to dash off and find Harry. I think we should be leaving, getting a bit late. Great seeing you too Draco, don't keep this little mama out too much later," Ginny indicated to Hermione. She hugged her best friend bye and headed for the exit. When she opened the door, she ran into something straight out of a night mare.

In the middle of the entrance hall was where Ginny was staring in shock. A sound finally escaped Ginny's throat that sounded a lot like her heart being ripped into. Harry was standing there, his arms wrapped around a different girl. This girl happened to be, none other than, Cho Chang. At a sudden noise, they broke apart and Harry whirled around. "Gin, I mean-"

"Don't Harry." She said venomously. She stepped forward and was about to speak her mind when Cho cut her off, "Oh Harry lets get away from this little _tart_ and go some place-"

CRACK!

Ginny's hand came flying down across the other girl's cheek. Startled Cho flew back and hit the floor. A bright red hand print was already forming. Ginny went in for another slap when Harry caught her arm.

"Gin don't!" Harry held her off.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME NOT TO STOP _POTTER_," She half screamed, "I trusted your sorry arse and you turned out to be just like the rest. Just as worthless as the filth in the road side gutters. Harry James Potter you are really something. I pity the woman that decides to marry you. I want you out of my flat, and out of my life!" Ginny made to leave but Harry pulled her back.

"Now wait a minute-"he was cut off again.

"No Harry, it's over, don't talk to me, and don't bother to apologize. I don't ever want to see your pathetic being _ever_ again. She jerked her hand away and left, leaving a terrified Cho and a very disturbed Harry. The commanded the tears that were stinging her eyes not to fall. She ran back to her carriage and cried all the way back to her flat.

\m/ O.o\m/


End file.
